


The sun no longer shines

by Thegoldenstring



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Haikyuu!! AU, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Hinata Shouyou, Injury, Jealousy, Lies, M/M, Melodrama, Moving On, Recovery, Regrets, Sad, Traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenstring/pseuds/Thegoldenstring
Summary: A broken knee and a broken ankle was enough to permanently stop Shouyou from playing ever again and because of that—He left everything behind. here's the story of that.Injured!hinataAU
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 226
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	1. A soft snap

**Author's Note:**

> So—I just wanted to post this before I changed my mind and delete it.
> 
> First time writing angst.
> 
> This is a raw file so don't be surprised if you see grammatical mistakes and other textual errors.
> 
> For haikyuu merch: Redbubble.com/people/animastyle

_It was one spike to victory._

one spike to pass through the great king. 

After that, The Olympics gold medal will directly align with their hearts. 

Albeit a bit Jealous, Atsumu had watched from the bench as Kageyama had run nearest to the net. All of the raven haired setter's fingers were folded apart from the three, all of which, he would constantly use for a perfect toss. His eyes glistened with joy and determination as Romero's receive would make the ball land perfectly where he can toss. He smiled, stopping in place and bending his back slightly while he focused up into the sky, yet all eyes weren't on him. 

Hinata had always been a person caught attention of many. His Orange hair was one of the factors but moreover it was because of his small stature. He was near the size of their libero and everyone who didnt know him would be confused as to why he would even be an opposite hitter— though Hinata didn't really mind the talk. He always bend down and place his hand behind his back,ducking while keeping his eyes on the ball. His feet, as if they had life of their own, moved quickly. 

He ran, faster than what his brain could process and for a split second, his eyes flickered to the floor, widening at the distance between his heels and the white boundary line. He couldn't possibly spike from outside the boundary because that would lead to Romero being able to receive the ball. There was a squeeze on his throat when he processed the information in a millisecond. The second detail he notices was that the ball was about to fall shorter than what they had anticipated. 

running back to reach the ball was not an option. That hinata could process. 

He only had one choice: 

Jump diagonally. 

As stupid as that sounds, it was the only way. Ushijima was far from him and Hoshiumi was on the opposite corner of the court. Sakusa too. Hinata wouldn't afford to miss this one spike of glory. This was his everything, He lived for this and he'll reach it. 

It was only one spike away. 

He jumped.

His ankle was parallel to the boundary, and whats more is that he was jumping sideways and forward. Iwaizumi noticed this and so did Akaashi, making them both stand up from the bench.

"SHOYOU!" Iwaizumi yelled with full volume yet his noise was merely one amongst the many.

"HINATA!"

Bokuto and Atsumu were confused as their screams sounded more concerned than it was supportive. The coach's eyebrows were knitted and contorted with fear yet still, they couldn't understand why.

The cheering was loud and deafening yet hinata's heartbeat was louder. His hand reached out towards the ball and the hot contact sent a cold sweat down his spine. His palm flattened the ball, and he was temporarily blinded by the overhead lights.

This was it.

_The Victory was theirs._

The first Olympics and they were about to win. 

  
**or so that's what everyone thought.**

  
With the rhythmic thumps of hinata's broad chest came a quick 'snap!'. It was a soft snap, like rubber snapping with rubber, elastic being pulled apart. it wasn't from his heart. It wasn't from his palm, it wasn't from anywhere he could think of but he went on. He thrusted his arm forward, seeing the massive open space for his spike to land at, He was more than joyous. Adrenaline coursed his body, enough to distracting him form whatever that snap was. He was close. Just a second more. 

Then two big hands appeared. 

two big hands whit fingers widely outstretched. It blocked his view. Moreover:

It blocked the ball. 

the ball against Shoyou's hands remained in contact with his hands for a bit more but eventually began to part, but ultimately Oikawa's two hands pushed the ball back to Japan's side of the court. toppling over the net and falling with almost a hundred times lesser momentum than it did post-spike. The ball landed mercilessly with at thump and a single bounce.

**Argentina went wild.**

_Japan was silent._

Hinata's body turned towards the fall as he was about to fall face flat. His palm was ready to cushion him yet as his feet fell, his left knee was lower than his palms. He was falling against his will and every second dragged him closer and closer to the floor and without being able to do anything, He landed on his left knee—the weaker knee. The hard warm surface flattened against his knee cap and Shouyou thought it would end there yet the force traveled throughout his whole leg. From his knees to his thighs and knees to his calves, a strong wave of invisible force traveled as he landed. 

and then it stung. 

he landed with a thud, his other leg completely slapping against the floor. Shoyou laid on his side, not wanting to move. His left knee grew cold, and his ankles were like being pricked by small needles. little movements were like tearing every muscle on his right foot and his knee. Shouyou knee was burning up at a dangerous rate.

The court was in an uproar. Mainly on Argentina's side while Japan had gasped and whined. Bokuto, Atsumu, Komori and the rest had a sense of failure brewing up in them. Their hearts ached as their eyes flashed back the sight of the ball clearly falling to an open space just beside hinata's foot.

A scream had called them back to earth.

"HINATA!" Iwaizumi Yelled, immediately stepping in the court. 

Romero and oikawa had stopped hugging, and so did all of the opposing team. They all glanced at the fallen man underneath the tall net, eyeing on how long HInata planned on laying down. It was sad to see hinata cry since it was Japan's loss but they had fun, almost forgetting that it was a competition. 

Oikawa saw the bruise on the knee. 

Iwaizumi saw a contortion in Hianta's ankle. 

"Romero-let go," Oikawa pushed the bearded man away and ducked under the net, kneeling beside the fallen figure.

"Hinata are you alright?" Oikawa asked with a concerned tone though by the looks of it, The spiker was no where near the word alright. 

"AKAASHI!" Iwaizumi yelled. The co coach jumped up from his seat. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" 

"Ambulance?!" Atsumu repeated. He entered the court without hesitation ad the rest of the team followed suit, catching glances of Hinata's poor contorted face. He was profusely biting out his bottom lip, making it bleed. "What happened?!" He asked, pushing through the crowd. 

"A broken ankle and a kneecap!" Iwaizumi assessed. "Shouyou, can you move?" He asked in a calm manner, hands grazing over the knee. 

" **DON'T TOUCH IT! IT HURTS!** " Hinata yelled out in pain. He was trembling and Wincing against the floor, Tears of physical pain dripping down his sweat riddled cheeks. " **IT HURTS! DON'T TOUCH ME!** " His voice cracked in his throat and it made every single one of them flinch. 

Camera men began to swarm in, going out of their ways from the bleachers and into the court itself. All the watchers had gone silent, even the music had stopped. Argentina and japan were as silent as dead dog. 

"MAKE SPACE SO HINATA CAN BREATHE!" Iwaizumi ordered. The crowd was beginning to thicken around the fallen figure and his gasps were more evident, wanting to make up for the loss of breath from crying and pain. Albeit acting composed, Iwaizumi was a mess inside. He didn't know what to do, He'd encountered players being injured but not to this extent. 

Simultaneously, All volleyball players had taken a huge step backwards. Ushijima, Oikawa, Romero, Kageyama and the rest ahd all faced the reporters, Locking hands and pushing the people back so that the spiker can breath. Though that was what they did, Admittedly, it was an excuse to look away. The couldn't stand the sight of Shouyou. While they were preventing the camera men from getting closer, They couldn't stopp the frowns from appearing on their faces. Oikawa in particular, didn't want the memory engraved in his head, having experience the same thing but in a lesser state.

They were all trying their best to contain the crowd, Resisting them in silence as they wait for the medics. This was going to be headlines for sure and Atsumu wished that he could take each camera and smash it to the ground. This was going to be on the news and on social media and who knows how much damage that'll be for Shouyou. It wasn't the embarrassment that made Atsumu worry but genuine concern for Hianta's well being. Those reports will affect Hinata in the worst way possible. 

There was nothing all of them could do. Lash out, Yell, carry the guy to the ER, None of it was a plausible decision.

All they could do was pray and hope for the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das it for chapter 1!
> 
> Bookmark this story so you'll stay notified when I release the next chapter~ Dunno when I'll be uploading the next part but I will upload them so don't worry.
> 
> Question: Is there a foul if coaches step in when a player is injured, but the referee hasn't declared the game over yet?
> 
> \- Mama gold


	2. Chapter 2: The bittersweet smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2's here! Hope you enjoy, my dearest babes~

Chapter 2

"Kageyama's set had fallen short," Iwaizumi told the whole team. All of them turned into statues in the hall. They were outside of the ER, assessing what had happened. Others weren't so sure at what occurred but Akaashi and Iwaizumi couldn't say anything. "His set had fallen short, and Shouyou miscalculated on where he should stop. He figured that the ball would be too low if he readjusted his position so he jumped side wards." Iwaizumi sighed. "I'm not sure what the condition of ankles are but let's hope that it'll only be a tearing of his cartilage."

"What 'bout his knee?" Atsumu interjected.

"I-" Hajime didn't have the courage to say it. The knee was worse. It wasn't the first time he saw a player land on their knees since Oikawa was also one but the dis-colour that he saw while they were in the ambulance was so severe that it was nowhere near the color of flesh. It was blue green and purple, the other outer parts, red at most. " _I don't know about his knees_."

"Will Shouyou be alright, coach?" Bokuto inquired. Akaashi had held onto the player and Bokuto held him too, hands clasping each other with a maddening tight grip. Akaashi's hands were trembling to say the least. It was faint but Bokuto could sense it. 

"Where's Shouyou?!" Kenma from the corner, Kuroo who was also running, trailing past a few inches away. "How is he?"

"He's in the ER with and Orthopedic. His conditions is good but he's stil-"

The door to the room had tilted open.

Out came an old doctor who had just pulled down his face mask. "Who shall I talk to about Shouyou?" He asked in a gravelly voice. All of them glanced at one another. Atsumu was a second awya form stepping forward but Sakusa held him by the arm, eyes gesturing to stay where he was and not do a single thing. 

Iwaizumi didn't know if he should step up either. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

"It's me." Akaashi stated. Bokuto's grip tightneed even more. 

"Kaashi-"

"It'll be fine. I'm sure it was alright." He whispered back, Letting go of the big hand. The warmth was gone and his hand chilled right away, making him clasp it together. Akaashi was hoping for the best. He was silently praying to all the gods that Shouyou was alright though his gut was churning at every prayers.

The rest of the members had parted from The doctor and Akaashi, Atsumu, Kenma and Kuro were watching Akaashi's face carefully. Keiji's neutral face, remained for a good 2-3 minutes and he nodded along to the words of the doctor, taking in the information in his brain and engraving it. Then he asked a question in turn, which the three of them figured was,

' _will he be able to play again?'_

The doctor paused and looked down. Gently shaking his head from side to side. In an instant, The neutral face disappeared. it was an expression that's hard to understand. Not even Kuroo, who was smartest in the crowd, could comprehend. Akaashi's sea green eyes had lost it's luster, his lips hanging agape. He barely managed to speak the next moment but the doctor nodded and Keiji disappeared inside the ER. 

"Where's Keiji?" The grey haired man's eyes wandered around when he saw the doctor also enter the ER. "Did he go in?"

"I think the doctor let him. It must be something serious." Atsumu mumbled. He got closer to the door and Kuroo and Kenma followed suit, the rest still distracted on what had took place. All of their thoughts were in a jumble torn in between hinata's state and realizing that they had actually lost the Olympics. Even at a time of loss in every olympic game, teams would always have a small banquet hosted by the country itself. though considering that almost the whole team was in the hospital, the banquet's talk would all be about the loss and Hinata's injuries. 

"You should all go back to the hotel," Iwaizumi ordered. "The agency must all be looking for you there and some of your relatives as well."

"But coach-" Hoshiumi.

"I know." He replied calmly. "I know you're concerned for Hinata's well being but staying here wont speed up his healing process. You should make an appearance back there and keep face."

"Iwaizumi-san, may I stay?" Kageyama asked. 

" ** _Hah?_** " The blond setter turned his body to the other. He walked closer at a fast pace, fingers curling up Kageyama's Jersey. "Stay? Don't wanna show your face back there cause you're afraid of criticism aren't ya, Tobio? " He sneered, pure hatred and rage lacing his tongue. "unless that **_pea sized_** brain of yours didn't process what coach said, Your set had fallen short. **Your set**."

"Atsumu-" Bokuto, pried to pry the setters apart. Tried. Atusmu didn't let go and pull him closer. "Let go of Tobio, I don't want you two fighting." Koutarou added again, this time, using more force to yank him apart. Aran was also behind Atsumu, ready to help out in case things escalated further. 

"Who's fault was it Hinata was injured?" Blondie asked. "Tobio, I substituted myself a quarter of the final set just so _**you**_ and Hinata could take the spot light again. ** _I_** wanted to be the one in your position— _at the very last toss_ but I gave it up so you could have the glory- But..." He bared his teeth like beast. " **You failed**. Not only that, But Shouyou was injured because of yer mistake!"

"Atsumu-"  
  
"What? Yer going to deny what I said?" He asked. "All of ya knows that what I'm saying is right, You just don't wanna speak." He stated. All of them were dragged to silence. Kageyama had stopped breathing. He held in his breath to try and suppress the constant sting in his heart.   
  
_Years_. They've played for years and there were times when his tosses had fallen short, however not to the point where Hinata can't make it in time. What was wrong? The power in his hands? His angle? His position? He didn't know what went wrong, yet he knew he was at fault. As if the failed toss wasn't enough, Hinata had now been injured.   
  
Hinata had been injured countless of times, more so than anyone could imagine. Floor burns, Sprains, Bruises, bloody nose, loose teeth, Just about any injury except for broken bones.   
  
"Atsumu, You should go back and cool your head," Aran was about to wrap and arm around the blonde haired setter's arm but Atsumu quickly swiped it away. "Atsumu." Aran called.   
  
"Tch." He clicked his tongue and turned his heel, heading up the flight of stairs and disappearing off from their view.   
  
"Don't mind what he said, Kagyema," Hoshiumi slapped Kageyama's back yet even in a playful manner, It wasn't enough to cheer him up. 

"Akaashi and I will stay until Hinata's parents will arrive." Iwaizumi stated. Kageyama stayed in place as everyon around him disperse in to their own circle, some preparing to leave the hospital.

  
=======

"Kaashi?" Bokuto called. 

the sound of running water stopped after a light squeak. Akaashi pulled away from the sink and let the water on his face drip down to the white bowl. His eyes were swollen and his nose was red. 

The player ran up to his lover and opened his arms. "Why are you crying?" He said.

Akaashi pressed his face against the bigger guy's lean chest, finding comfort in his regular heartbeat. "I'm just..." He started to fiddle with his hands as his forehead laid against the crook of Bokuto's neck. "I just suddenly imagined if you were in Hinata's position."

The golden eyes of the athlete continued to loom over the fingers that were interlocked with each other. 

"Keiji," Bokuto called. Akaashi flinched at the call. He didn't dare look up. " _You're lying_."

"What?"

"you're lying, Kaashi," Bokuto repeated with a soft frown. the moment Akaashi's sea green eyes met with Bokuto's, Akashi knew that all the emotion he was holding back wa sabout to break loose. What did the doctor say?"

"A—ah...he said...he said that Hinata...Hinata—hic." Akaashi's voice cracked. He began to uncontrollably sob. tears began to fall down his cheeks, overflowing like a dam that was busted open. Keiji's mind had been filled with terrors at the sight of Hinata laying down with a bittersweet smile. 

_'Kaashi-san...please keep it a secret from everyone else._ '

 _Hinata's soft plea echoed in his head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah? Need I say more about Hinata's condition? 
> 
> The story's far from over unlike Shouyou's sports career :>
> 
> I also made a twitter account. Maybe I'll post some spoilers there? or maybe some smut I'm planning to post? Who knows? 
> 
> twt: @thegoldenstrin1
> 
> \- Mama golden


	3. Chapter 3: For Shouyou and his lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @goldenstrin1
> 
> Redbubble: animastyle
> 
> Explanation at the bottom to help you understand what happened.

"Tsum-tsum!" Hinata beamed. The ginger rested against the headboard of his hospital bed, the sunlight from the window casting an ethereal glow on the spiker. His feet was lifted by straps as there was a cast wrapped around from his knee downward, but apart from that, there was nothing else wrong. 

Atsumu was more than happy that Shouyou was still himself despite the event. The setter raised his hand to expose a brown paper bag. "Hey, Shou." He smiled back. He closed the door behind him and took the seat next to the bed, settling the steaming bag in front of the spiker. "I bought ya onigiri and some steamed buns from 'Samu's store,"

"Oooh!" His eyes glistened at the sight of it and immediately opened the bag. glorious well molded onigiris and fresh pork steam buns rested at the bottom of the bag, and his mouth watered at the sight of it. "Thanks! hospital food here tastes really bland I thought I lost my sense of taste."

"No problem if it's for ya Shouyou. Anyways—" He looked around the bland room, noticing how it was empty and devoid of any times aside from Shouyou's locker where his clothes was. "Has anyone visited ya yet?"

"Apart from mom and Natsu, only Kenma and Kuroo."

"None of our teammates visited ya yet?" Atsumu was dismayed at the news. 

"Not yet. Your schedules are filled with interviews and photo shoots right? It can't be helped. Bokuto even insisted on sneaking out but I stopped him." He laughed, munching on his onigiri. Shouyou would be lying if he said he didn't notice the slight pity and sadness on Atsumu's face. 

"I think your schedules would be open next week or the week after that. While I'm waiting, I'll just have to watch your interviews."

"How's yer knee looking?"

Hinata paused. 

There was a flicker of emotions that Atsumu didn't witness. Instead, He saw Hinata beam again. "I'll be recovering soon! I have to undergo surgery for my ankle and knees and a little bit of rehabilitation but aside from that I'm perfectly fine!"

"Are you still able to play after you recover?" Atsumu asked. It was a question he dreaded the most as he knew he could either leave thankful or leave with the biggest despair in his life. Despite his usual smug expression, he couldn't bear seeing Hinata constrained into a hospital room knowing he was severely injured.

Hinata, who was small, fought largely to step into the court. A man so passionate about volleyball that he left his hometown just to grow bigger ad better. And he did- but Atsumu didn't expect it too end so soon.

The setter sensed a snap at the back of his brain.

_What was he thinking?_

_It wasn't over for Hinata yet_. He just has to recover and he'd be stepping back into the court soon.

He was willing to wait. a year, two years, three years. He's going to wait a lifetime for Hinata to recover so that they could play once more. It didn't matter whether it was for the Olympics or just a match. He just wanted to play with the ginger again.

"Ah..." Hinata's lips remained curved upwards but his eyes said otherwise. "I'm not sure, I haven't asked the doctor about that yet. It'll take a few years for me to recover you know."

"I know," Atsumu sighed. "But I'll wait for ya, so don't worry."

"Ah, I want to spike one of your tosses right now!" He exclaimed trying to lighten up the sullied mood. Unwrapping the meat bun and chowing down on it like a hungry swimmer. "It's too bad I can't cause of this darn leg."

"Yeah..." Atsumu whispered. 

"Still though. Hopefully you guys won't feel bad about me for breaking my leg. I guess its understandable if you're mad at me for that failed spike but for my leg? You guys shouldn't worry about that."

It was only then that the setter was reminded that they actually lost to Argentina. Actually, neither of the team cared that they lost. The agency was surely disappointed but their attention as directed more towards the ginger's injury. The others were busy with their lives while the rest of the japan team tried their best to ask for the fan's support on Shouyou's recovery. Meanwhile, Kenma and Kuroo were trying to filter what was being aired on the media regarding Shouyou's situation. 

"They're not mad at ya. It just meant that we weren't strong enough to win. Well, We still have years ahead of us, Shou, We could play and win as much as we want when ya recover so your leg better heal up quickly."

"Yep! I want hit your tosses again tsumu but for the mean time..."

Atsumu looked at him in the eyes, the setter widening at the bright light that cast a silhouette on the spiker. 

" _Play for me while I recover, alright?_ "

A flock of birds flew out from the sky behind the ginger and Atsumu couldn't stand the sight of it. He didn't understand why but his gut was churning at the sight of it. His throat clenched and it was as if a lump had formed out of nowhere, constraining his breathing. His heart ached so he could only manage to smile halfheartedly. 

Shouyou chose to ignore that sad expression. 

* * *

2 months.

2 months had passed by and everything seemed to calm down better than all of them expected. Hinata's undergoing surgery as of the moment, and everyone was nervous for him. _Yet life still went on none the less_.

"Why do you keep looking at your phone?" Sakusa asked. He closed the metal locker and took off his mask. He pulled on his black jersey and his compressor underneath while staring at the pondering igure beside him. 

"It's Shouyou's surgery today. I'm waiting for news from Natsu or his mother." He closed the phone and his locker, heaving out a big sigh. "I haven't been able to visit 'im since practice is filling up my schedule."

The taller spiker noticed how Atsumu's hands were clenched and slightly trembling. "Look, You're the one who visited Shouyou the most among all of his friends. If anything, It's like you're lShouyou's mother." Sakusa sighed. "Just calm down and wait for Shouyou to recover, I'm sure he'll play with you again."

"Wow, nice word are comin' out of yer mouth Omi-Omi," Atsumu said without any hints of enthusiasm. 

"I look out for people once in a while. Just make sure to win this game for Shouyou and he'll be back in no time."

The both of them left the isolated locker rooms.

They proceeded to the court where a bunch of screams erupted the moment the overhead lights cast down on them. Bokuto was grinning, punching the air with his Bokuto beam smile that managed to make the fans swoon. Sakusa was looking with dis-interest while the rest were waving. Atsumu though, He couldn't even pull out a small smile. They proceeded to the bench and began to stretch their legs out and arms out.

Shougou Meian's eyes landed on Atsumu who was halfheartedly flexing his shoulders. His mind was visibly elsewhere and his captain didn't need to ask why. He knew that it was today too.

"Miya," Their captain called. The setter jogged to him and looked up at the tall figure. "I know you're nervous about Shouyou's condition, but don't let that affect your game play, Alright?" The warmhearted smile of their captain managed to make his day a little bit better. "Right after the game, i'll talk to the coach to excuse you so you can go the hospital, but for the mean time..."

His captain gestured to the big screen across from them. The screen focused on both of their face and Atsumu could see the negativity in his expression. "Win this game for us and for Hinata." 

Atsumu took a deep breath in and let out another cocky grin. 

" ** _Of course I'll win this. Nobody's a better team than us, Capt'n_!**" He looked into the camera that was focused on him and waved with a smug expression that sent the crowd roaring and cheering his name. 

' _For Shouyou,_ ' He chanted in his head, shaking hands with the opponent setter. ' _I'll win this one for ya Shou-chan!'_

A service ace.

A perfect set.

A solid block

A firm receive.

Every point they scored raised the tension in the court. The opposing team's expressions were a mix of distraught, fright and loss as they could barely land a point. Not to mention, the threatening glares from the jackals were manifesting into fierce eyes that were ready to prey on them. Their stances were lowered and they eyes were focused on the ball, ready to pounce and move when the situation calls for it.

The determination on the Jackal's court was overwhelming, even more so when people would realize that most of that determination and tenacity was coming from Atsumu. 

Osamu, who was camouflaged within the court, sat straight up with arms crossed. "He's fired up." He said to Keiji. Keiji smiled, focusing on Bokuto instead. "Hinata must've said something to him. I thought he's going to wallow in despair throughout the whole year," He chuckled. 

_Keiji stiffened._

The ball when up a few seconds after the whistle. " _For Shouyou,_ " Adriah mumbled. Adriah who was in turn to serve, threw the ball upwards and ran for 3 steps, jumping up and slapping the ball downwards precisely at the white top part of the net. The ball's movements faltered upon brushing against a surface but rather than tipping back to their side, the ball was wavering to the enemies side. 

Atsumu grinned at it. 

Yet the opposing team managed to catch it , receiving it backwards deeper into their own court. There was someone at the farthest back, their most powerful receiver. He braced himself and squatted down, receiving the ball just by his wrist yet receiving it with full force, enough to make it arc to the farthest side of the jackal's court.

The setter clicked his tongue yet in a matter of seconds, there was a whiplash of color behind him. ' _For Shouyou_ ," The libero thought.

Their libero who moved faster than light, legs thumping and squeaking against the rubberized ground, stepping out of bounds and diving down from the metal barricade where the chairs for the audience were. "Nice receive!" A player shouted. The libero received the ball weakly, but Meian who was by the border made sure that the ball wouldn't touch the ground. He received the ball.

The receive was nice enough to reached the enemy court but it was too weak even for Shougou's preference. They received the ball with ease, the leather slapping against their skin. The yellow and blue Mikasa ball bounced back to Jackals court- particularly, to where Sakusa was.

"Omi! Mine!" Atsumu shouted. 

"I know!" Sakusa shouted back. He made the ball ricochet up, rather than forward but it was arching high that it threatened to hit the roof. 

"Too strong Omi-Omi but nice receive!" Atsumu stated. He spread his arms to indicate that he was the one going to receive it. He raised his arms up, watching carefully as the ball falls exactly to where he stood. The ball was zooming in and before it could touch his finger tips: "Bokkun!"

"Fuwah!" Bokuto braced himself and bent his knees, hands ready to come into contact with a ball. 

Atsumu tossed precisely to where Bokuto was. ' ** _FOR SHOUYOU_**!' Bokuto Jumped and all of them held their breath. A loud thwack erupted when his hand flattened the ball and directed it towards a small space in between the weakest players on the opposing team. 

Their enemies hair swayed at the fast velocity of the volleyball and before they knew it. A another large thwack filled the court. The spike was strong that an ear piercing screech of the ball came afterwards along with a slight smoke from the floor.

The crowd went wild, and The jackals took a moment of silence, frozen in their stances as Bokuto landed well on his feet. Their chest heaved up and down. They let their gallons of sweat flush down their faced and backs. Their minds lagged for a moment but they were brought back to reality after the long winded whistle that echoes through the crowds noise. 

" **ALL RIGHT!** " They all screamed, pumping their fists up into the air. 

Atsumu on the other hand, stood up right and caught his breath, hands relaxing on his hips. 

They won. 

_Their team won._

That last set was for Shouyou. It was for that ginger haired man who was recovering. Atsumu wished the spiker was watching him right now, and he wished that the surgery was over by then.

To play with Hinata was a thing he craved the most yet _playing FOR Hinata_ was a whole different thing. Adrenaline traversed up and down his veins at the realization that they were triumphant. 

He was exhilarated at the realization he won a game for Shouyou. 

Formalities were exchanged and Shougo gave him a thumbs up after talking with the coach. The setters eyes widened and he left the court. His legs bolted up to the hall where the locker room was situated. His squeaking shoes echoed yet he could care less until he head a familiar voice one hall away. He was about to turn the corner when a lighthearted voice that he recognize talked. He pressed his back against the wall near the corner and opened his ears.

"Sorry, for suddenly coming here Akaashi-senpai," The high pitched voice rang a bell in the setter's mind. Her way of speaking reminded him of Shouyou. and when he peek, he saw a ginger haired girl with curly locks. But rather than seeing her in her sailor uniform, instead, he saw her in traveling clothes. A cap that held down her loosely tied hair and a big backpack that was mounted on her back. "Shouyou wanted to thank you guys for supporting him."

"I see. Please tell him that I'm sorry for not contact him all this time."

"Ah, brother also said to not worry about that... but he has one last request," Natsu's voice lowered but it was still audible. Atsumu pressed his back and inched a bit more to listen in. "He asked if you could talk to Iwaizumi-senpai and tell the team members that he won't be in the hospital anymore."

"What do you mean?" The black haired intellectual asked. "Shouyou's getting discharged?"

"Ah...brother..." Natsu fiddled with the hem of her shirt. " _Brother told me not to tell anyone but I think I could tell you...Akaashi senpai._ " Natsu took a sharp breath and clutched the strap of her pink backpack.

" _He's flying back to Brazil."_

The blonde's ears throbbed at the words.

A quick panic sent Akaashi suddenly raising his voice. "Isn't his rehabilitation supposed to be here? When is he leaving?"

"It was, but he requested to fly to Rio right after his surgery and..." Natsu paused again, pondering if she was doing the right thing. "His surgery was done a week ago but he told you guys that it was today." Natsu explained.

_What_? Atsumu thought. _Shouyou's surgery was a week ago? Then he must be recovering right no-_

"Right now...he's on a flight back to Brazil with Kenma."

Just by that statement alone, The blonde's mind had been devoid of any thoughts. He let out a shaky breath with Natsu's world spiraled down his brain land repeated over and over again like a broken record. Why is he flying back to Brazil? Surely whatever health service they could provide there can also be given here right? Moreover, Why didn't he tell anyone? Why with Kenma? Why did he have to fly back in the first place?

"Wait...I'm sorry and I don't mean to pry...but why is he leaving?"

There was a long pause in between the two and it was an indication of something bad for Atsumu. He subconsciously clenched his fingers to the point where his knuckled turned ghostly white. He was preparing himself for hearing the news and thought whatever the reason is, He was going to support Hinata for it.

"Brother...said he .... _can't stand it here anymore_." She said in a sad tone. "He said it hurts him to see that japan lost because he failed but he was more sad that he won't be able to win another game since..." She sobbed, sniffing for a moment as tears fell down her cheek. Akaashi could only stare with pity knowing what was she was about to say next. 

" **Since he can't ever play volleyball anymore**."

_Miya's heart snapped_. 

A very, _very_ soft snap.

His chest grew tighter and every passing second his vision began to darken starting from the corner of his eyes. His body was trembling and somehow, the muscle strains from the game made him fall to the ground. He landed on his sides yet he couldn't sense the impact, only realizing it when he had fallen onto the ground, trying to catch his breath. 

"What's that noi- ATSUMU?!" A familiar voice called out. His eyes grew darker and darken and his lids grew unbearable to even keep open. 

His lungs were between being deprived and full of oxygen.

_Shouyou couldn't play anymore._

"Atsumu, What going on?" Sakusa asked.

_Then what was that smile back at the hospital?_

"Oi! Atsumu! Don't fall asleep!" Shougou screamed. 

What were those words- No...Wait...Hinata never made a promise. 

_Shouyou never made a promise nor stated that he would play again._

"Atsumu! Keep it together! Breathe!"

_He said he **wanted** to hit his tosses but never said that he **can**. How could he not notice that?_

_How could he not realize that Shouyou was hiding something from him?_

"Captain! He's about to pass out!"

_And just like that, every aspiration and dream for them play again ceased to exist._

"Call an ambulace and call his brother!"

_Shouyou lied._

_**Shouyou lied to Atsumu.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Atsumu's really not the type of person to faint dramatically but please take into consideration how His stress levels for hinata's condition, the happiness for winning a game for him, and finding out he's leaving and being permanently unable to play. The hike in his stress levels was too much to bear and thus his body couldn't take it [too much adrenaline rush]
> 
> And with that being said...
> 
> Who do I hurt next? 🙂🙂🙂 *Glances at the ship tags by the title*
> 
> -Mama gold


	4. The cat at the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll start off a bit better (and slow) to make up for that angst filled previous chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redbubble.com/people/animastyle  
> Twitter : thegoldenstin1

"Shoyo!"

A continuous and merciless knock on the wooden door yanked the sleeping man out of his state of slumber. A friend knocked on the door, banging profusely without a hint of holding back despite knowing that he was still asleep by that time.

He stirred awake from his bed, seeing at how his room was glowing from the sunrise of the beach. It took a few seconds for him to internally process that he was back at Brazil. but it took him another round of seconds to realize that someone was still knocking at the door.

The musty, dust covered room reeked of old wood and wet land, something he had to fix soon or he would never will.

"Shoyo, wake up or I'm posting that photo of you in a carnival bra!"

_Carnival bra_? When did he wear one- ** _Ah!_**

"I'm up! I'm Up!" He heaved out a large yawn and slowly walked to the door, which was only a few feet away. "It's only 6 am, Did Ramon pass out on the shore again?" Shoyo unconsciously switched between Japanese and Brazilian, yet the other man still understood. He turned the knob open and to his surprise, instead of a hungover Brazilian man standing in front of him, it was a yellow tipped, long haired fellow. The Asian man stood directly in front of him, with a poker face that masked a concerning amount of emotions.

"Hello, Shoyo." He greeted. The man who lead Kenma to the room was Diego, a fellow volleyball player, whomst had been a resident since birth but surprisingly, the man can speak Japanese. He was quite intimidated by the first glance of the man exiting from the most expensive lodging hotel near the beach.

"He-Hey! I didn't expect to see you here." Shoyo stepped aside and let Kenma enter. Diego left without another word but took a last glance at the new visitor, racking his brain to try and recognize who he was.

Kenma observed the room, eyes looking at the chipped paint and worn out drawer that stored what probably was Shoyo's clothes.

"Why did you leave without telling anyone?" Kenma stuffed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. That question most absolutely caught the ginger off guard. His orange eyebrows knitted and he had to rub his eyes and look around to check if he was livid.

-and he was, yet he couldn't believe it. _Was Kenma mad_? By the looks of it he was. _as if he had been offended by the idea of some sorts._

"Hold on it's…" He looked around and let out a little unnoticeable sigh. " _too early for this..._ " Hinata continued. He sat down on his bed and scratched the nape of his neck. What does he say to that question? Kenma was there in Brazil, mad at him for leaving quietly. Well, it didn't take two brains to figure out that Hinata was left with no choice but to answer the impending question.

Yet despite knowing that, he figured that it wasn't exactly the right moment to do so.

"Have you eaten?" Shoyo rubbed the back of his neck once more but Kenma's catlike glare persisted. "I know you want an explanation but your health goes first. I know the flight is tiring." He went to the corner where a table was and picked up his phone calling whatever store was open at 6 am where people was still asleep by then.

lucky there was one that was opened.

Kenma was caught in a draft between anger and pity, emotions that were both troublesome and painful to bear. For one, Shoyo was living alone in a small place with no one to take care of him and second, the ex player had no one to talk to—after all, his family is in a place where he cant stand to be in.

Shoyo's body appeared normal apart from the cast that went from his knee to ankle. He was still that tanned ginger-head with a stout body and muscly build but something rang different. One of Kenma's skill was to point of things out of place and one of them was the fact that Shoyo had lines under his eyes. They were barely noticeable but they were there.

Despite just waking up, the ex player looked more tired than an old man on his death bead. His shoulders were slouched and he no longer held his head high. Like his dignity was taken from him.

No—it wasn't 'like', his pride and passion for sports was taken away from him.

Of course Shoyo would act like he is now.

It was at that consideration where Kenma's anger subverted to nothing. Imposing his personal anger towards the man would do nothing more than add emotional weight to Shoyo. To be honest, the flight back to Brazil was nothing more than a time warp. Kozume's mind was filled with nothing but questions for the guy. Why did he leave? how was he doing? Was he eating well? was he recovering—almost anything about Shoyo filled his thoughts. They all erupted from worry and anger, but now he seems like a fool after being insensitive at the situation.

It hasn't been a month since Shoyo left and Kenma wouldn't have known that he had left if it wasn't for Kuroo reporting that Atsumu had fainted at the news. It had only been a week since then.

"Where have you been staying?" Shoyo asked.

Kenma let out a little sigh as a method to relieve himself of tension. "A resort near the coast. How have you been?"

In a whispering volume, "Never better...."

"Your expression says otherwise."

"It does? Eh, I'm probably tired since I slept late. But how about you guys back in japan? I heard Atsumu and the others won a game again," Shoyo laughed with jealousy and happiness coating the tone.

"They did," Kenma replied, holding back the continuation about Miya passing out. It won't serve anything but more trouble for Shoyo. Guilt is probably the last thing anyone would want to place onto him. "They won and dedicated the game to you."

"I see."

**_There was silence._ **

"So, how's your knee?" Kenma's slender fingers gestured towards the whole casted leg and Shoyo wriggled his toes that protruded out of the cast.

"Well Its....very....itchy. Sometimes I just want to-" his hands squeezed the air and pretended to slap the cast only to stop a mere inch before his palm could touch the surface. "-do that. Its very annoying and heavy too."

"that's sad. But how do you manage doing other stuff?" One of kenma's eyebrow raised and he continued, "

"Ah..." The ginger-head recalled back to the instance where he had just arrived back in the room. He was able to get rid of all of his pants and shirt yet the challenge was not getting that cast wet. In the end, the shower wasn't used but a towel instead. his hair was another story. "It's...fun? I mean, Roberto and the others help me from time but that also lead them to draw random things at my back that i can't erase."

"So... not good then?"

Shoyo smiled. **"Horrible."**

"Well then. Do you want to stay with me for the time being?" Kenma stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to subtly move his fingers in anticipation. "I'm not leaving anytime soon so I guess I can lend you a hand until you can recover."

"Wouldn't I be imposing on you too much? This is your vacation, and I think you'd like it more if you can relax than stress over me. You don't like feeling burdened right?"

The long haired man mentally cussed himself for appearing like that. Shoyo's description of him hits too close to home. Well, that is a part of who he is and no one, not even himself, can deny. He knw

"I wouldn't be offering if I didn't want to. Besides, the hotel room is too big for one, not to mention I don't speak Brazilian nor do I know what to do and where to go. So how about this," Kenma bit the inside of his cheek and nodded to himself, Shoyo simply watching in amusement as he imagines Kenma's mind comprised of gears and wires that move in a mechanical way. "-how about in exchange of taking care of you, you help me enjoy my stay here?"

"I don't know...I'm not gonna be much of a help since," His eyes flickered to the cast. "my leg is in this form. ooh! but I do know someone who's good at Japanese and knows his way around here!"

" _Wait_ \- _that's not what_..." Kenma took a deep breath in and held back wanting to shout the obvious. that would just make him look desperate in one sentence. "Free food." was what spontaneously came out of Kenma's mouth. "free games, free lodging."

"Why didn't you say so?" Hinata beamed and Kenma facepalmed with a smile. He chuckled to himself and sat down next to the bed. The mattress sunk under his weight and the feint smell of soap and lemon shampoo wafted around Kenma's nose. It was at that moment where Kenma realized how Shoyo's bronze eyes glowed from the ray of light bouncing on the walls.

_Shoyo was beautiful._

and it was taking everything in him to refrain from... _touching_.

"Don't you have to go to therapy?"

"Twice a week, Mondays and Thursdays. It usually monitoring the limagent growth and the bone development, and some walking exercises."

" _Limagent?_ What's that?" Kenma knitted his eyebrows. that was the first time he heard that word.

"The rubbery thing that connects bones together. It's between the bones and joints. well at least that's what the doctor explained." the ginger shrugged. there was also something about tissues being torn in his leg which profusely confused him because why would a tissue paper be in his leg?

"Lima-" A spark in his mind corrected him. "You mean Ligaments?"

They both grew silent. they just stared at each other and Shoyo exploded in a blush, steam threatening to explode out through his ears. Kenma let out a heart laugh at the bashful expression of his friend, seeing how Hinata was determined to covered his face with a nearby pillow.

"Ah, that was embarrassing."

The cat eyed man internally smiled at the sight of Shoyo back to his normal self. it was also a small indicator that he wouldn't be pushed away by the injured man, at least in that way, Hinata would accept the thought of Kenma staying beside him while he distanced himself from everyone else.

===

A trip around town and to multiple restaurants led to the final destination of the coast. The more secluded area of the coast that only the local residents knew of. It was far from the bustling area and it had less of a mess, more of a beach like atmosphere that you see in movies. The sun was setting down and the sky as painted in a vibrant shade of orange, red and purple. The clouds reflected the wonderful color and the glisten of the sea added a touch of glitter to everything.

They sat at the middle of the beach, feet buried in sand that the shoreline was barely able to reach. They had an ice cream in hand, Shoyo, blueberry flavored one while Kenma had chocolate. The silence was kept soft and comfortable, the splashing of waves filling in for them.

Shoyo finished his ice cream first and dusted off his hands. He looked around and realized he hadn't brought a single thing apart from his phone. He looked at Kenma's bare lap and laid down on it without a warning. A part of Shoyo thought that Kenma would nudge him away yet after a minute had passed he was still on his lap.

The man just stared as ginger bushy hair rubbed against this bare skin, pleased with the sensation. It was certainly better than having Kuro's pointy hair turning his thighs to swiss cheese.

Shoyo closed his eyes and subconsciously thought of a few months back.

Not to the day where he was injured but the day where he was packing up in the hospital. Natsu was running around, back and forth between the bed and the closet that it also tired him out, and he was already laying down at that.

"Are you sure about this, bro?" Natsu asked, reluctant of placing the last piece of shirt in the bag. The little sister could see the pondering in his brother's low lidded eyes but Before Shoyo could let out a single sound, the door to the hospital room rigidly flew open: a tall man entering and intruding without a warning.

Breathless and disheveled the fellow by the door took it as a chance to gather the air he was deprived of. Their eyes met and Shoyo's heart ceased to function for a split second.

"Shoyo?" Kenma's face came into the view. Casted by the dark shade of the night, He had to adjust to the dark view and when he sat up, he realized that it was already night by then. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" The ginger returned. There was nothing wrong with him apart from his leg being itchy again. but Kenma saw otherwise. His thumb pressed softly against Hinata's warm cheek and brushed off a single drop of tear. The wetness made Shoyo realize that he had cried.

He didn't particularly feel sad though. Just empty from that face that he saw in that hospital room. Onyx black hair parted in the middle and blueberry eyes. 

"Should I drop you off back to your hotel?" The ginger asked after disregarding that streak of droplet.

Kenma helped Shoyo up from the ground and handed him the clutch. "Why drop me off? Didn't I say I'd take care of you? So you're going to stay in my suite."

An invisible rope had wrapped itself tightly around the ginger's neck. "Sui-Suite?" he asked, baffled.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?"

Just earlier Kenma was complaining about how the hotel room was too big for one and of course it would be to big! It's a suite. Now Hinata is questioning to what extent does 'I have money to spare' mean when Kenma told him that a few years back.

"Haah...I wanna be rich like you in the future." Hinata laughed, heading towards the road where lines of taxi waited. They got in and they sat net to each other, with the both of them looking out the windows to admire the bustling city lights of the night.

A few minutes of twisting and turning through the streets, they eventually ended up in front of a golden hotel who's backside faced the beach. Shoyo went rigid at the sight of the golden fountain spouting water. There were lights directing to the entrance of the large hotel and faintly, he could hear a classy piece being played on a piano.

(please take note this place doesn't exist. I just invented this)

He did a double take and swallowed slow and hard, seeing Kenma open the door to the taxi. Hinata hesitatingly stepped down from the ride and stared in awe at how marvelous the place was. Kenma could only describe Shoyo's expression as the look of entering the biggest volleyball court in the world. He as thrilled and marveled at the sight of the humongous building.

They were led inside, men in suits guiding them and greeting them. One of the bell boy appeared from the counter while Kenma came to register their names. Shoyo's eyes wandered tirelessly in the long, echoing halls, smelling the tender scent of flowers and something else that smelled elegant. They walked in the massive room with the bell boy leaving them alone.

"Do you need help taking a bath?" Kenma asked pulling off his shirt. Heat seemingly crept up the player's cheeks and he subverted his gaze to everywhere else apart from Kenma's body. "Let's get in the bath together."

"Su...sure?"

The golden eyes traveled to the stiff man by the entrance, eyeing the visible tinge of rose against the bronze skin, and now he too, sensed prickles of heat invading his cold cheek. "Why are you blushing?! I mean I want to help you wash up!"

"I'm...I'm not thinking of anything bad! it's just two guys in the bathroom..."

"What's wrong with that? We go to bathhouses after training camps."

That statement made Shoyo's blushing all the more questionable. He took his clothes off and trudged to the door that seems to be the bathroom one. Kenma was in his red boxers while Shoyo was in his black boxers. While Shoyo was busy fiddling with the doorknob to open it, Kenma's burning gaze traced against the curvature of the ginger's waist, seeing the dip of the spine and the broad curve of his hunched shoulders.

Both of his cold hands lifted up and was nearing the touch of Shoyo's lower back but he shifted the direction to normally turn the long knob of the door. "It's just a normal door Shoyo."

"Right..."

They entered the room wand Shoyo directly stood beside the toilet while Kenma turned on the shower. He stared at the anxious man. "Shoyo I'm only bathing you, I won't do anything weird."

He closed the door and locked it.

_**And what happened in that bathroom that night was an…awkward story to tell.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say. 
> 
> -mama gold


End file.
